A Parent's Determination
by Midnight Wanderland
Summary: After hearing the prophecy the Potters decide that instead of staying in Britain they would leave the country all together. They decide to gain sanctuary from one of Lily's oldest friends. But there is more to her and to all of this than it seems on the surface. (James x Lily) (Sirius x OC) EXTREMELY AU! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A Parent's Determination

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! This is for fun not profit. J.K. Rowling is the brilliance behind Harry Potter not I.

Summary: After hearing the prophecy the Potters decide that instead of staying in Britain they would leave the country all together. They decide to gain sanctuary from one of Lily's oldest friends. But there is more to her and to all of this than it seems on the surface. (James x Lily) (Sirius x OC) EXTREMELY AU!

Chapter One

August 25, 1981

There were four people seated in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One sat behind a desk with his hands folded on top of it, his eyes, which usually twinkled had dimmed as he looked upon the three people across from him. The other three consisted of a man, whose wild black hair stuck up in every direction, while to his left sat a beautiful woman with hair of fire whose emerald eyes mirrored the fear in the man's hazel eyes. However the fear wasn't for them, no it was for the fourth person in the room who had no understanding of what had just transpired. The fourth person sat on the woman's lap and was a wonderful combination of the two people near him. He had his father's wild black hair but his mother's beautiful green eyes, which were drooping as he fought falling to sleep.

"Are you absolutely sure Professor?" asked the woman with worry, her eyes pleading with the old man to be wrong.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," said the old man. "And haven't I told both you and James to call me Albus."

"Old habits die hard I'm afraid," James commented back. He looked back to his wife and son; he could see the panic starting to rise in her. "Lily, it will be okay we'll protect him. You, me, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, we won't let him get to Harry. I promise." He pulled her closer to him and could feel some of the tension leave her body. He pulled back and looked into her eyes that were overflowing with silent tears. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her. As he sat back he kept his arm across her shoulders in a comforting yet protective embrace.

"What can we do?" inquired James as he looked at the aging headmaster.

"There are several options that we can explore," Dumbledore said as he looked over the young couple. He noticed Lily's hold on Harry tighten as he lost his battle against sleep and slumbered in her arms. "The one option I would suggest is to use the _Fidelius Charm_." James looked at Dumbledore a little confused, and then Lily piped up.

"Isn't that charm immensely complex, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul? Then the information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it," Lily said, almost verbatim from one of Professor Flitwick's lessons in her N.E.W.T. class in seventh year. James looked at his wife with shocked awe, sometimes forgetting how incredibly smart his wife was. Dumbledore's eyebrows went up and a small twinkle returned to his eyes.

"Yes, that is correct," he replied with a small smile. "It's a very big deal to cast this charm and even more important is the choice in Secret-Keeper." He went on to offer other alternatives but after a while the elder Potters were getting more and more anxious.

"Can we have time to think about what we want to do?" Lily interrupted. Dumbledore looked at the small family with pitying eyes but nodded his head in understanding but did give them one warning before they left.

"I would not think on this too long we need to move fast before he has a chance to strike." The young couple nodded and headed for the floo calling out Potter Manor as they went.

O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*

After the couple arrived home Lily went up the stairs to tuck her baby boy into bed. As Lily was tucking Harry in James went to the sitting room calling for one of the house elves.

"Tilly," he called, and within seconds he heard a pop.

"Yes, Master James," the little elf replied with a bow. "What can Tilly do for yous?"

"Can we have some tea in the sitting room as soon as it's ready?"

"Of course, Master James. What kind of tea?"

"Linden if you would."

"With pleasure, Master James," with that said the little elf popped away. James sat down with a huff, after a minute he buried his head in his hands and tried to stop the scream in his throat before it broke loose. _Why?_ He thought. _Why does it have to be our Harry, why not someone else?_ _Well it could also be Neville but why must it be one of our boys, huh? Why not an adult who can actually grasp what is being thrust upon their little shoulders? Argh!_

Having finally containing his scream he sat back with his head resting on the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling. He stayed that way until he felt Lily's hand on his shoulder. When turned toward her he could tell she'd been crying again. He just opened up his arms to her. Lily burrowed into her husband's strong embrace and felt a little better knowing her brave, sometimes stupid and childish, but brave man who would try and figure a way out this horrible reality they now found themselves in. They remained in that fashion until they heard the little pop indicating Tilly was done with the tea.

"Heres yous are, Master, Mistress," Tilly said as placed the teapot and cups on the little table in front of the couch before bowing and popping away. Lily slid off James' lap and stood to pour the tea. After they both sat in silence for a little bit sipping tea Lily finally spoke.

"What are we going to do James?"

"I don't know Lils. I really don't know." Lily had never seen her husband so defeated before and it was a little worrying. "I mean out of all the options he gave us it seems the _Fidelius Charm_ is the best option."

"I don't think it is James," Lily countered. "I've studied it before and while yes it is incredibly powerful there are some rather big loopholes. If we choose the wrong Secret-Keeper then that leaves us wide open to being attacked. I don't just mean that they would rat us out," she said quickly as she saw James about to interrupt her. "What if they were captured, tortured and even then if they didn't give us up they could just kill them and the charm no longer works and it would fall. What if they had narrowed it down to an approximant area and then killed them? We might not be able to get away fast enough. Also we would have to stay within the bounds of the charm and unfortunately that usually means just a house. It doesn't usually have that large of a range. We'd go stir crazy within a couple weeks if not sooner. Also we have no idea when this war will end and, forgive me for sounding a little pessimistic but, if the Light will even win this war." James thought about what Lily had said and had to agree with her. He knew that he would go a little crazy if he had to be cooped up for even a week and there seemed like there was no end in sight for this terrible war.

"Which of his other options do you like better then?"

"None of them," she said resolutely.

"Huh?"

"Hear me out," she said quickly before James could think of something else. "All of his options had us staying here. Here in Britain, but I think our best option is to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" he asked a little gobsmacked.

"I mean if all of Dumbledore's options have us staying out of the thick of things and not fighting then why would we stay here in a warzone, especially if our entire family has a target on our backs." James sat back and stared at his wife as he made an impressive imitation of a fish. Lily just looked at him with a small plea in her eyes. He finally closed his mouth and gained a thoughtful look.

"We would just leave everyone?" he questioned in a strained voice. Lily could see he was thinking about his best mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She knew that they were as close as brothers especially him and Sirius. "I don't know Lils. I… I can't just abandon them like that."

"I never said that we wouldn't tell them," Lily started.

"But we don't know who the traitor is!" James exclaimed suddenly standing and pacing. "I mean I know it's not either of us and there's no way in blue bleeding hell that Padfoot would ever join the Death Munchers. So that leaves Pete or Remus and I just can't see it Lils, I just can't." Lily looked at her amazing loving husband with sadness in her eyes. It was revealed recently that there was a traitor within the Order and everyone had checked out except the Marauders and it was slowly creating a schism within the four friends. Lily hated seeing the mistrust growing between them, especially between Sirius and Remus. They had always been close, well not as close as James and Sirius but a close second. The only odd one out had always been Peter but he was so timid compared to the other three so it was a little expected. Lily stood up and walked over to her irate husband. She just embraced him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stopped laying one of his hands on top of hers and sighed. Lily could feel some of the tension leaving his body as they just stood there in silence. The silence was broken when the floo flared.

"James?" asked the person whose face appeared in the flames. "You and Lily there?"

"Yeah, Frank, we're here."

"Can we come through?"

"Sure." As the floo flared brighter out of the flames walked two of their other friends. Frank was first leading with his wand first until he saw it really was his friends. Next was his beautiful wife, Alice, who carried a bundle in her arms. As Frank vanished the soot from their clothes the Potters could tell that they had also been told of the fate that might lie on one of their boy's shoulders. As they removed the cloth that covered Neville Lily noticed he was sound asleep.

"Alice, Harry's taking his nap right now as well. Do you want to put Neville down with him?"

"That sounds great, thanks Lily," Alice replied with a relieved look. Alice followed Lily out of the sitting room. The men watched as their wives left and once they were out of the room Frank just sagged down into one of the sitting room couches and hung his head.

"Dumbledore told you didn't he?" James inquired. Frank just nodded his head still not looking up. "He told us too. He said his spy told him that You-Know-Who thinks it's Harry over Neville but by Merlin's beard just the thought that it could be either makes me sick. I mean they're just barely over one how could they pose a threat?" James sat down opposite of Frank and resumed his position looking up at the ceiling. This was how the women found them some minutes later. They looked at each other with tear filled eyes and made their way over to their husbands. Lily just sat in James' lap and his arms came up around her holding her to him, while Alice lifted Frank's head and held it in her hands as she too sat in his lap wanting to just be held and feel connected to something because she was feeling weightless but not in a good way. The couples just sat there in silence for a little before James just sighed.

"Tilly," he called, soon hearing the pop. "Could you make more tea and bring us two more cups, please?" The little elf nodded and popped away. She could see something had happened and that it was tearing her Master and Mistress and their friends apart. After the elf popped back in with two more cups she popped back out. Alice stood and filled cups for both her and Frank then sat back down this time sitting as close to her husband as she could without sitting on his lap. She handed Frank his cup as he sat up, he took a sip and sighed as well.

"What are we going to do?" Frank asked. "Out of all the options he gave us the _Fidelius_ seems the best option but I just don't know." James and Lily looked at each other and James just nodded his head.

"I don't think it is," replied Lily. "I already explained to James that there are some major flaws that surround that charm but also it's almost like we'll be imprisoning ourselves. It can't be applied to a person just property and not even a large property like the manors but smaller houses." Frank and Alice were looking at Lily and absorbing what she was saying.

"So what option are you thinking about?" Alice inquired.

"Actually none of options that Dumbledore gave us is really appealing," said James. He looked back over to his wife and after receiving a nod from her he continued. "Lily made a good point to me earlier. Why are all of his options keeping us here in Britain, in the warzone, when we wouldn't be able to actually help with the resistance? Why stay here with targets on our backs when we can just as easily leave?" Alice and Frank were looking between the other couple and back to each other. It sometimes amazed Frank how mature James could be sometimes. Frank had been a year ahead of the others at Hogwarts, while Alice had been one of Lily's roommates. Of course James could be a little childish sometimes but that was refreshing given the times they were in that he could still make others laugh.

"If we leave, where would we go?" Alice asked with slight anxiety. James looked back to Lily because they hadn't gotten that far in this discussion.

"I have a friend," Lily said with some trepidation. "She lives in northern Norway. Her lands are warded better than even Hogwarts. And these lands also have an entire magical village within its boarders. I'm sure she would help us." The two men were looking at her strangely. James was shocked he had never heard about this 'friend', while Frank was a little cautious. Only Alice had some understanding about whom this friend was.

"What friend, Lily?" asked James.

"You've actually met her James."

"When?"

"She was my Maid of Honor at our wedding." James took on a thoughtful look trying to remember her and only vaguely remembered her.

"The tall blonde?" James inquired.

"Yes that's her," Lily replied. "But she's actually not a blonde." At Lily's words Alice had to stifle a small snort, which made James raise his eyebrow.

"You know something I don't Alice?" Alice bit her lip to try and not laugh, because honestly this situation did not call for that.

"Yeah. Lily told her to spell her hair to be shorter and blonde to keep Sirius off her back because of that silly vow he made in sixth year after Dorcas and him broke up. She went even farther than that and even spelled her eyes to a cold blue color. She looked completely different after she finished that honestly no one would recognize her if they went off the look she had at the wedding. Though you did get a picture of her and you with her natural look right?" Alice asked Lily. Lily nodded and made her way to the bookshelves in the room pulling down a photo album. She flipped straight toward the back as she walked back over to the people still seated. She stopped in front of James and handed him the album and pointed to two pictures on the left side. The top picture showed Lily cheek to cheek and laughing with the blonde he remembered from the wedding but it was the second picture that caught his attention. It was almost identical to the one above all except for the other woman.

With the glamor gone James could see why Lily had told her to change her looks; even though he loved his wife he could see how drop-dead gorgeous the other woman was. Her slightly tan skin matched well with her long raven's wing black hair but it was her eyes that caught people's attention. They were a vivid blue-green of a glacier lake, full of life unlike the blue of her glamor charm. She was completely Padfoot's type. James handed the album over to Frank to get a look as well. When he saw the other picture he let out a whistle, which earned him a slap to the shoulder from his wife.

"I can see why you would want her to look different," Frank said with a laugh. "Especially if you wanted to keep Black away from her." They all laughed and some of the tension from the room dissipated. Frank handed the album back to James who started going through the other pictures. He was amazed; these were pictures he had never seen. Almost all the pictures were of just his wife and the other woman throughout the years as they grew up. Some had others in them, other kids their age, some with a man who might have been the other girl's father and the more recent ones showed both women together with Harry or just the other woman holding Harry with a small yet beautiful smile on her face. He also noticed a common element throughout several of the pictures, especially from when they were younger, had a large black wolf that was usually by the other girl's side. James heard a soft "Ahem" from above and saw his wife holding out her hand for the album. James closed it and handed it back to Lily who promptly returned the book to the shelf.

"Okay so we've all sort of met her but Frank and I don't _know_ her," James said a Lily sat back down. "The only one who knows her is you Lily and maybe you Alice?"

"I've only met her a handful of times, the wedding being one of those times, so I wouldn't say I _know_ her," Alice offered. "Would she really be willing to help us?"

"I _know_ she would," Lily said vehemently. "But I also see the concerns from where the rest of you stand. You're right you don't know her and while you trust me it's kind of hard to go on faith considering what is going on in our world." The others nodded glad Lily could see their concerns. "How about I contact her see if she's able to meet with us right now."

"Now?" James questioned. "Isn't that a little too soon Lily?"

"I don't think so. Professor Dumbledore said we needed to make our decisions soon to try and stay ahead of You-Know-Who. I'll floo call her." With that said Lily made her way to the fireplace and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. "Landvik Manor, Library," she said as she threw the powder into the fireplace and then she stuck her head into the flames calling out, "Anyone home?"

"Lily?" They heard as a response. There was a very slight accent but the woman spoke perfect English.

"Asta?" Lily questioned back. "Where's Runa?"

"She was forced to go to some hobnobbing with those high brow types. She wasn't too happy about it."

"Ouch, I bet. So when is she supposed to be back?"

"In a couple hours but if you need I can get Fen to go get her. I know she was looking for a way out of the pretentious thing anyway."

"They didn't even let her bring Fen with her? That must mean it's really hoity-toity. Sure, that means she'll owe me." The others could hear a tinkling laugh come from the flames. "Could he tell her I need to see her a Potter Manor as soon as possible?"

"Sure but what's going on Lily?" They heard the other woman's question filled with concern.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it later," Lily replied. "How long do you think it'll take her to get here?"

"Fen's already left so I'd say about ten maybe thirty minutes tops. You know how she hates functions like that."

"I do. And thanks again Asta, hopefully we'll see each other soon. Be well and be safe."

"Same to you and yours Lily," with that said the fire died out. The others looked to Lily as she brushed off her knees. James just raised his eyebrow with a silent question. Lily just rolled her eyes and retrieved the photo album once again. She turned to one page and then placed it down on the coffee table and pointed to the picture that had the most people in it.

"She's the petite blonde with the really light eyes," Lily said indicating the small young woman in the front row who had a large smile on her face. "Her name's Asta. She and Runa grew up together even though she's two years younger than Runa and about three years younger than us." The others nodded their understanding as Lily closed the album again but this time leaving it out. James looked at his wife with a torn look.

"I hate asking this but…" James started and received a strange look from his wife. "Is she a pureblood?" James then became the recipient of many startled looks. "I don't mean anything bad by it it's just, _He's_ gotten a lot of purebloods, especially the fanatics, to his side, and I just worry that we might not be welcomed there. And I just… We don't know anything about this place or the people who live there, and I…" Lily could see that James was tying himself into knots worrying and so could Frank and Alice for that matter. They were all startled when they heard a laugh come from the fireplace, for unbeknownst to them the floo had flared right as James asked his question. Lily turned around and admonished the flames.

"Could you _not_ do that?" Lily asked. They again heard the throaty laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you lot. Fen got to me quicker than Asta probably thought. Can we come through?"

"Of course," Lily replied. The floo flared brighter but instead of a person coming through there was a huge black wolf that jumped out of the flames making everyone except Lily jump up and grab their wands pointing them at the large creature. It just looked at them and seemed to scoff at their reaction to him. The other three were so tuned into the beast they didn't see the second person that came through. When she saw what was going on she let out a hearty laugh, which started the other three into looking in her direction. She was no less intimidating but in a way that was manageable for the other three.

She was even more beautiful than her pictures. Her hair that even while up in an intricate high pony tail still brushed her hips and was the same color as a raven's wing. Her eyes however were beguiling; they seemed to dance with life and an inner fire that seemed to be dying out in so many people as the war drug on. She was also very tall for a woman reaching just under James and Frank's 6-foot-1 frames. Her formal robes also enhanced every part of her lean yet curvy form and in the end both men earned glares from their wives.

"Lily," said the woman as she embraced the redhead. "Thanks for the save from a night of boredom and frustration. I was about to cave the Norwegian Minister's head in when I got Fen's message. What's wrong?"

"It's a long story and you might want to change," Lily said indicating the beautiful but most likely uncomfortable robes. The other woman just looked down at her frame and gave a short laugh and nodded her head.

"Which bathroom should I use?"

"The first one on the left should work just fine."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a tick." The woman kissed Lily on the cheek as she left leaving the Potters and the Longbottoms in the sitting room with a monster sized wolf that had plopped down in the middle of the room and promptly ignored the humans.

O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*

That's the end of this chapter. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SO YOU DON'T SUE! Harry Potter belongs the brilliant J.K. Rowling who is not I!

WARNING- implied attempted suicide, trigger warning

Please read and Review! I love Reviews!

Ch. 2

James, Alice and Frank kept looking back and forth between the doorway leading to the hall and the large black wolf that was ignoring them. Finally it was James who turned to his wife with a look of confused astonishment and noticed she had her arms crossed while wearing a slightly smug look.

"Okay," James started, still a little confused. "What just happened?" His question earned him a laugh from Lily who couldn't contain her laughter anymore. This startled the others but her laugh did gain attention from the monster wolf that rose back up and padded his way over to her. He nosed her arms that were around her middle as she held herself as she laughed. Lily then reached out and petted the animal that summarily sat and closed his eyes in bliss as she scratched behind its ears.

"That my love, was Lady Runa Landvik and this is her familiar Fen." The others just continued to look at the wolf with caution. When suddenly Frank's head shot up and looked at Lily with an astonished expression.

"Did you just say Landvik?" he asked. Lily just replied with a nod and smile. "As in the Landvik's of Scandinavia not just Norway but of Scandinavia in its entirety?" Lily just kept smiling and nodding. Finally Frank made his way back to the couch and unceremoniously plopped down and gave Lily an imitation of an owl. "How?"

"Secret," she said with no shame what so ever.

"I'm still confused here," interrupted James who looked to Alice who nodded in turn.

"How about letting Frank explain," Lily said with a smile. "I kind of want to know what he knows about the Landvik name." Frank just gave Lily an exasperated look, which she returned with a smile.

"I only know about their standing in our world, and some rumors that circulate around the name," Frank started. "The Landvik line reaches even farther back than the Vikings. Some say that they were the original magical people of Scandinavia but no one knows for sure. What's amazing about this family its that even while they stay a part of the political world they are completely shrouded in mystery. Their lands are said to be impenetrable and or impossible to find in some cases. To be honest outside of Scandinavia they are seen as almost a legend set up to scare people when it comes to trying anything in Scandinavia. From what my mother said this legend is what kept Grindelwald from trying the enter Scandinavia during his time. It's one of the reasons Norway and Sweden were seen as safe havens. To be honest even through my mother told me that they were in fact a real Ancient and Most Noble family from Scandinavia I still didn't believe they were real, or that they were at least greatly exaggerated." With his piece said Frank looked to Lily as if asking her to fill in the blanks and separate fact from fiction to which Lily just sighed.

"There are some facts that are part of what you've said. The Landvik line does extend even further back than the Vikings and even further back than the Germanic farmers who moved into the southern regions of what is now Norway and Sweden in the 5th and mid-6th centuries. They've always lived in the northern parts of the Scandinavian Peninsula. Their lands are located near the muggle town of Alta in the far north. Thing is these lands have always been seen as a type of sanctuary whether for people or magical creatures. The lands consist of the Landvik ancestral home, a village that is essentially a combination of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and a magical and non-magical creature preserve. The lands themselves are mountainous with valleys and forests plus a fjord that cuts into the land and is part of the village. All of this is encompassed in wards the likes you've never have seen or will see anywhere else; even the fjord is covered by one. These wards essentially make it impossible to penetrate into the lands if you wish ill-will toward anyone within it's boarders and even if someone somehow found a way around or through the wards they wouldn't get far."

"Why is that?" James asked going a little pale. Lily just gave him a little smile that turned into a smirk as her eyes slid to the gigantic wolf that was sitting at her feet.

"The Landvik Guardian for one but also the magical creatures who take sanctuary there. They are very protective of their lands and non-creature inhabitants only occupy the central part of the warded lands and that area is warded against creatures coming in and also for non-creatures from going out. So essentially anything human is fair game as far as many of them are concerned."

"And you want to move there till this threat is not longer a problem?" Alice asked with a squeak. "Are you mental?" Lily pursed her lips and looked to Alice a little confused. Seeing Lily's confused expression Alice elaborated. "It seems just as dangerous as staying here. Of course instead of creatures we are dealing with a homicidal maniac but still…" Alice trailed off as Lily just held up her hand.

"It's been this way for centuries and as far as I know there has never been an incident of one of the creatures hurting humans or any of the other inhabitants that were supposed to be there. I never really understood why but Runa once explained it to me that the lands are also keyed into the creatures in a way that they somehow _know_ who is supposed to be there. She said that it was a part of the protections, that the creatures were another line of defense in case something ever happened to the wards," Lily explained much to the surprise of her husband and friends. They were all duly impressed.

"Okay," said James. "So it seems this place is warded to Hell and gone," at his words Lily covered her mouth to cover up a snort, "but are you still absolutely sure that this is the better course of action?" Lily just looked at the others still seeing their concern.

"I'm not going to be able to make this decision for any of you to trust in this place or trust in Runa, so why don't you hold out on your decisions until you've talked to her and maybe even see this place?" The others looked at each other then nodded in agreement. They all started to move back towards the couches when the floo flared again.

"Boy are we popular today," James said with sarcasm.

"Prongs!" They heard the excited yelled from the green flame. James just smiled and rolled his eyes at his best friend and brother in all but blood.

"Yeah Sirius, what is it?" he responded.

"Can we come through?"

"We?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, me and Remus." Sirius hadn't called Remus, Moony, in months especially since he started to suspect that Remus was the traitor and vice versa for Remus to Sirius. James' eyes clouded for just a second in sadness for what had become of some of his closest friends.

"Sure, come on through. Alice and Frank are here as well." With that said the floo flared brighter and out stepped a man with a mane of hair as black as his name. His long black hair was loose and to his shoulders but still framed his face which made his grey eyes pop, but those grey eyes were shrouded in a dark cloud made of suspicion and grief. Suspicions of a friend he always thought he could trust, and grief for a lost love. It had only been three months since Marlene McKinnon and her entire family was killed. Two months since they were supposed to be married, it was supposed to be a small yet elegant wedding with Lily as Matron of Honor and James as Best Man. Marlene was to wear her Grandmother's wedding dress which she had always loved. They were to be married on the lawn of Potter Manor with only their closest friends and family by their side. Lily and James could still remember the look of utter devastation that crossed Sirius' features when they were given the news. No one in the Order besides the Potters and the Longbottoms along with Peter and Remus knew about them being a couple let alone that they were engaged, so no one really noticed that Sirius had slipped out of the meeting in a trance and summarily disappeared for three days.

~Flashback~

 _James, Lily and Remus had looked for him all three days. The Longbottoms had watched Harry and Peter had backed out after the first hour saying he couldn't miss any more work at the Ministry, but wished he could help more. They were about to give up and decided that he would come home when he was ready, when Lily finally found him, with a little help from a friend. She found him at an inn and pub in Limerick, Ireland. When she went up to the innkeeper asking about a man fitting Sirius' description, she was informed that he was indeed there and that the innkeeper and his wife were worried about him. Lily had smiled at the man with sad eyes as he handed over the extra key to the room Sirius occupied._

 _What she saw when she pushed the door open as silently as she could was Sirius in a darkened room with firewhiskey bottles strewn all over the floor. He was sitting on the bed looking out the window, looking at nothing. His eyes were red and glazed but Lily couldn't tell if it was from crying or the alcohol. She backed out of the room and sent a patronus message to James and Remus and went back in to brave the storm. When she did she accidently kicked an empty bottle, at the sound Sirius turned to her and gave her a small heartbreaking smile._

 _"Hey Lils," he said in horse watery voice. "I'm surprised you of all of them found me."_

 _"I had a little help from a friend," she said in response. "We've been looking for you. James, Remus and me, Peter got called into work so he couldn't." Lily was babbling, she knew she was but she just didn't know what to say to him. She honestly didn't know what she would do in his position. So she stopped talking and just looked at him. Finally she just moved to him and wrapped him in her arms and just held on. Sirius was stiff at first but then finally he just wilted under her steady comfort and clung to her. He tried to swallow the sob and tears that welled up but he just couldn't._

 _"They're gone, Lils," he said as he started to shake with his tears. "He killed them." He buried his head into the crook of her neck and finally let go. Lily just held on. She didn't know how long they sat there but at some point Sirius went limp and his breath evened out. Suddenly she heard the pounding of feet on stairs and then the door was hastily pushed open and before it could bang on the wall and wake Sirius, Lily sent a silent cushioning charm against the wall. When she looked in the doorway she was met with the sight of James and Remus panting but looking at both of them. James mouthed, 'How?' at Lily and she just shook her head. The guys finally looked around the room and noticed its disarray, both just silently vanished all the bottles, empty or not._

 _Quietly James called for Tilly who he asked to take Sirius back to the Manor, to his room. When the elf popped away with their friend the others just looked at each other and knew they needed to watch out for him in the coming weeks. As the guys went back down to pay for the room and board Lily picked up Sirius' clothes that were flung around the room. Once that was all done all three apperated back to Potter Manor and their friend._

 _~End Flashback~_

Sirius never talked about those three days and the others didn't ask. They knew when he was ready he would tell them. They also knew that he continually put on a brave and happy face that never reached his eyes. The only one who could bring a true smile to his face anymore was Harry, and they felt that he somehow knew it because he was always asking for 'Padfoo'. Sirius lived between his flat and Potter Manor, and Lily and James always knew when it was bad because they would find him as Padfoot curled up in front of Harry's crib.

Lily was pulled out of her relive when the floo flared again this time producing the tall, lanky, sandy haired werewolf. Lily just smiled at Remus. She could see the strain around his eyes. It was getting close to the full moon and they really hadn't seen him in about two months. They were worried about him, well at least Lily and James were, Sirius was just getting more and more suspicious of Remus the more he pulled away, but that was also the reason Remus was getting suspicious of Sirius because he was pulling away from the Order, but not his friends.

"Good to see you, Remus," Lily said as she approached him, but that's when she saw his eyes widen almost comically she noticed that Remus was looking at the other wolf.

As Remus came through the floo he was contemplating what was going on in his life and the Wizarding world. He had just watched as his schoolboy friend, or was that current traitor; go through to some of the only people he trusted anymore. _He better not hurt them_ , was a common taught in his head. It was getting close to the full moon and he could feel the wolf starting to get a little frenzied but once he crossed into the Potter's sitting room it was as if his wolf subsided and calmed giving the man more energy than he'd had in a long time. Remus staggered a half a step back, so shocked was he to be suddenly filled with energy. He looked around and his eyes fell on the gigantic wolf sitting at the feet of his friend. He could hear Lily talking to him but just couldn't understand the words. He just kept looking at the animal feeling as if his knees would buckle. He was brought out of his trance when Lily touched his arm, startled he looked down at her eyes that were filled with an expression he couldn't put a name on.

"Remus?" she asked.

"Hey, Lily," he replied a little shell-shocked. Lily could tell he was still a little out of it but she couldn't tell if it was because of Fen's presence or because it was still so close to the full moon. "That's one big wolf." Remus said indicating the giant that hadn't moved other than to lie down. Lily just smiled.

"Well he's just visiting." Remus just nodded his head absentmindedly as he skirted the beast. Lily just shook her head at his antics. She then turned back to the rest of the room and took stock. Alice, Frank and James were still looking at Fen with trepidation but as she looked around she noticed that one person was missing.

"Dear," she called to James.

"Yes, my love."

"Where's Sirius?"

"He said he had to go to the loo." Lily nodded but then took on a worried look.

"Which one?"

"Hmm?"

"Which bathroom did he go to?"

"Why does that matter Lily?"

"Because he never knocks," Lily was interrupted when she heard a yell. "Who was that?"

"Sirius." Suddenly there was a loud crash and another scream. "That was also Sirius," James said with worry and looked to his wife who had her mouth covered almost as if to keep from laughing. He looked at his wife with surprise.

"I think Runa just threw her battle-axe at him," Lily said.

"Battle-axe?" the others exclaimed. They all turned to the doorway when suddenly Sirius barreled through, turned around then slammed the door and then whirled back around arms braced against the door. He looked around wild-eyed; finally his eyes landed on the massive furry form on the floor that he swore looked at him in amusement and promptly fainted.

~Several minutes before~

As Sirius came through the floo he could feel the tension in his back start to loosen. He was going home. Potter Manor was far more his home than Grimmauld Place ever was, and even more of a home than his flat.

Once through James greeted him.

"Hey, Padfoot, what's up?"

"Nothing much just wanted to check in with you and your family. Didn't expect the Longbottoms to be here. What'd Dumbledore want with you guys anyway?" Sirius asked as Frank joined them. Frank and James just looked at each other and he could tell that they were trying to decide whether to tell him or not. He could see it in their eyes when they decided that they would let him in on what was going on.

"It's a bit of a long story," James started but stopped when Sirius held up his hand.

"Tell me in a bit, I need to go to the loo." James just nodded. Sirius headed out but before he did he noticed that Lily was looking at him with what he saw as pity. He didn't like the pitying looks, but he was learning to accept them. He knew that they had lost loved ones as well. James had lost both his parents to this damn war and Lily had lost her parents to a drunk driver. Alice's parents had died when she was young and Frank had lost his father when he was a child. Then there was Remus who lost his parents to illness. He knew they understood in their own way but it was what they didn't know that was eating him alive. He hadn't just lost Marlene; he'd lost his unborn child.

He and Marlene had decided that they weren't going to tell anyone until they couldn't hide the baby anymore. No one had known, and that's what really tore him apart. That there was no one else to mourn the life lost before it was given the chance to live. Well no one besides him and the spirit he thought he saw in Limerick. He knew he was two sheets to the wind most days but she had been so vivid that he didn't think he dreamed her up. He never told the others about the spirit or about how she somehow started to heal his shattered soul. He knew without a doubt that had it not been for that spirit talking sense into him he wouldn't be alive.

~Flashback~

 _Sirius was looking out far beyond the sheer cliff he stood upon. He felt like his soul was gone. Beautiful Marlene, with her heart-stopping smile to the light in her eyes, her life snuffed out far to soon, and their unborn baby whose life was never given a chance._ It should have been me _, he kept thinking over and over again._ Not them, "ME!" _he screamed at the wind. Finally he sagged to his knees and fell forward laying his hands on the craggy cliff. He stayed this way until a soft voice spoke to him._

 _"This world is a cruel one isn't it?" At the voice Sirius startled and looked in the voice's direction, right next him. What he saw he would never be able to put into words. The being was completely ethereal. Her dark hair cascaded down her back brushing the back of her calves and when she looked down at him her eyes held no iris, no pupil but was only completely and purely white. Her porcelain skin bore no blemish and her pure white dress flowing softly in the breeze that had replaced the howling wind, almost as if her presence calmed even the wind._

 _"Are you real?" Sirius asked. The being only gave a small smile._

 _"As real as you are."_

 _"I'm dead then?" The being laughed but then a sad smile took the delights place._

 _"No Mr. Black, you are not dead."_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"I know many things Mr. Black, your name being one of them. Another is that I know why you're here at a place so many have come to give up." Her words while delivered softly held no less of a slap. "Do you really think they would want this?" Sirius couldn't look her in the eyes that made him feel as if they saw right through him. He thought on her question but for some reason he couldn't give her an answer. Her eyes took on a soft yet sad look to them. "I'd like an answer Mr. Black." Her voice had taken on a tone he knew all to well, as his head of house in Hogwarts had used it often. He grimaced at her and still did not give her an answer. Finally she sighed._

 _"Mr. Black is James Potter not your brother?"_

 _"In all but blood," he said hollowly._

 _"Is Harry Potter not your godson?"_

 _"Of course he is."_

 _"Is Lily Potter not the sister you never had?"_

 _"She is but, I don't see where this is…" he was cut off with a look, silencing him._

 _"Is Remus Lupin not a friend whom you would do anything for? For example becoming an animagus." Now Sirius was just looking at her with growing suspicion._

 _"Yes, but I don't see your point." Again she ignored what he said._

 _"Then do they not see you the same way?"_

 _"I know they do but…"_

 _"Then are you throwing them away?"_

 _"No, I…" Once again she interrupted him and it was really starting to tick him off._

 _"Then what are you doing?"_

 _"I don't know! I don't know, okay! But who are you to judge me? You don't know me. You don't know my pain." As he said those words the being's eyes cut toward him and he felt as if he was sliced in half._

 _"You are correct in assuming I don't know you Mr. Black but do not assume I don't know the same kind of pain or that you are the first to ever feel this kind of pain. However many of them didn't have what you do."_

 _"And what prey tell is that?"_

 _"Family and friends that would go to the ends of the Earth for you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do you really think that they would just let you do this?" She indicated the cliffs edge that he so very close to. "Do you really think those that you have lost would want this?" Sirius just shook his head feeling the tears burn in the back of his eyes. "So again I ask you why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because it hurts. Because I want the pain to go away. Because…" He was cut short with a stinging slap to the face soon followed by another. He held both hands to his smarting cheeks and just stared at the fuming spirit in front of him. He could see the anger in her face as the blowing wind swept her hair into frenzy._

 _"Did that hurt?" Sirius just nodded. "Good that means you're alive, that you are still living; are you trying to throw away what so many are denied? Then whose pains are going to be responsible for then? Do you really think they would stop looking? Don't you think this would just crush them? That it would take a part of that happy life away? This is unfortunately a time of war so yes we will lose people but it is the people left behind, the living who can suffer more heart break more sadness but that only means you are_ alive _! Let me ask you this. If it had been you that was lost would you have wanted her to give up like this?"_

 _"No."_

 _"If it had been Lily and Harry lost would you have wanted James to give up like this?"_

 _"No!" The mere thought of James even contemplating his kind of thoughts was unbearable._

 _"Then why are you?" she exclaimed. "They look for you, you know? They haven't stopped looking since you disappeared. They love you Mr. Black, just as much as you love them. Are you going to take away one more spark of happiness is this dark time?" Sirius just looked at this being, this being that couldn't be real, and felt the dam he had built up around his heart, break. Once again he fell to his knees and just sobbed. He didn't know how long but then he felt soft cool hands on cheeks. When he looked up the spirit was kneeling in front of him with eyes overflowing with sympathy._

 _"I do not ask you not to mourn the loss of life and love but to not give up, because there is someone who would mourn you just the same." Looking into her eyes Sirius could see what she spoke of to be true and just nodded. The smile that showed on her face added light to his dark world and as she lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead brought calmness to the storm. Sirius could feel his eyes grow heavy and as sleep claimed him he could hear her singing a soft lullaby._

~End Flashback~

The next time he woke he was back in his bed at the inn. He couldn't tell if what had happened was real or just in his head. He had been so lost in his thoughts that the only thing that had brought him out was when Lily knocked over a bottle that he had strewn over the floor. As Lily had talked he could see what the spirit had talked about. He could see the worry that clouded her eyes but it was her love for him that allowed him to finally accept the comfort he had run from. When he had awoken again he was in Potter Manor, in _his_ room. He wasn't really left alone for long and the majority of the time he was left to care for Harry when he wasn't working.

Sirius was so lost in his thoughts that like always he didn't knock on the closed door of the bathroom. But he did stop when he heard a question.

"Lily? Is that you?" The voice brought him out of his thoughts. There in front of him was perhaps one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long raven's wing black hair bushed the back of her calves but it wasn't until she brought her hair to the front of her that he noticed she was only in her knickers. He just stood there holding the door open, dumbfounded, so when he didn't answer the woman turned around. That was when he was blasted with the intensity of her bright teal eyes set in a hauntingly beautiful face with high cheekbones, finely arched brows and a cupid bow's mouth. They both just stood there staring at one another. When finally her eyes filled with anger.

"You're not Lily," she observed in a tight voice. From her tone Sirius knew he was in trouble. He would never admit it but as he saw her anger rise he yelped and slammed the door shut behind him. _Who the bloody hell was that?_ Sirius thought leaning against the door with his chest rising and falling rapidly when suddenly the wood cracked under a heavy blade right next to his face this time causing him to scream. He stumbled away from the door that had a battle-axe in it. At the sight of the weapon Sirius broke into a run.

He sprinted through the sitting room door and immediately turned and slammed it closed. When he reeled around to look back at the room he took stock of the inhabitants. It was when his eyes fell on the hulking furry form that the last of the blood drained from his face. And no matter what Prongs or Moony said he _did not faint!_

O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*

That's the end of this chapter. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SO YOU DON'T SUE! Harry Potter belongs the brilliant J.K. Rowling who is not I!

Please Read and Review! I love reading them and they help with writing, they truly do!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sirius' head was swimming as he came to. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep. _And why are there so many voices?_ Sirius thought groggily. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he jackknifed into a sitting position. He looked around wildly when his eyes were caught by teal ones that were burning in a cold fire. She was sitting across from him on another couch with the ginormous wolf laid out at her feet, but when their eyes met she arched her brow as if to dare him to say anything. Sirius felt a fire start burning in his soul, taking her glare as a challenge. However before he could open his mouth James wrecked his chance.

"Padfoot!" he said with barely concealed mirth mixed with concern. "You doing okay there, mate?" Sirius just glared at his best friend and retorted sarcastically.

"Of course I'm okay, Prongs. Why?" He looked up at the others in the room finally noticing that neither Lily nor Alice was in the room any longer. Then he noticed that Frank looked like he was trying not to laugh and when he looked to Remus he was doing the same. "Why do you all look like you're about to bust a gut?" Finally they lost it. Both Remus and Frank were doubled over laughing, James' shoulders were shaking as he laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder and even the unknown woman had a small smile on her face. Sirius just playfully glared at James silently willing him to explain.

"Mate, you fainted."

"No I didn't," Sirius retorted. " I did not faint. I…" He was interrupted by a snort from Remus, who he could tell, that for some odd reason was doing better than he had when they had first come.

"You absolutely fainted, Sirius. Eyes rolled back and blood drained and all of that just from seeing a wolf, albeit a big one, but a wolf none the less." Sirius just mock glared at Remus.

"That is not a wolf," Sirius started. "That is a monster wolf…" He trialed off as he heard a low growl escape the beast that was laid out on the floor and he swore the thing cut its eyes at him. When he looked up into the beast's mistress' eyes he saw a fierce fire that he felt he had seen before.

"Shutting up," Sirius said quickly.

"Smart choice," the woman commented. He was still receiving the stink eye from the wolf on the floor but was finally released from the gaze when the door creaked open. When he looked up he saw Lily and Alice come in carrying their boys. Sirius started to rise until he heard a squeal of joy come from Harry before he started chanting.

"'una, 'una, 'una!" Harry cried while stretching his arms out toward the woman, but then his eyes fell on the wolf. He let out another squeal and changed his attentions, chanting, "Fen, Fen, Fen!" The large beast stood and strolled over toward Lily who was having a hard time keeping a hold of the squirming child. When the beast reached them it seemed as if the majority of the people in the room were holding their breath waiting for the attack but it never came. The wolf just sat then nosed the little boy's feet, which were kicking and sock free, making the little boy laugh and reach out for the animal again. Lily just smiled, laughing, and lowered her son to his feet so he could stand and hold onto the animal's fur. When the beast lowered to the ground and summarily allowed him to be climbed all over by an exuberant Harry, everyone who held their breath finally exhaled. That's when the others noticed that little Neville had been staring at the beast with wide eyes but then seeing his friend climb all over the animal he wanted in on it too and started to reach out for the animal as well.

"Um…" Alice said looking between her wiggling son and a happily playing Harry with a worried look, earning herself a hearty laugh from the woman on the couch.

"Don't worry Lady Longbottom," the woman said as she rose. "Fen's great with little munchkins. He helped raise me and I know I was a little terror so your sweet boy will be just fine. He's also played with Harry plenty of times." Alice just nodded and lowered her son down next to the wolf that just opened one eye and then closed them again allowing both boys to use him as a climbing gym. When Alice looked back up she took in the new woman's clothes. She had changed into muggle clothing of black shorts and an off the shoulder dark teal crop top. She also noticed the multiply ear piercings. Her hair was in two Dutch braids but was so long that the tails of the braids brushed her thighs as she stood.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Her question startled Alice out of her thoughts. "It must be important if you needed Fen to come and get me." She sat back down on one of the chairs leaving the couches to the couples. She sent a glare at Sirius that made him immediately stand up, which was surprising to Alice because Sirius didn't usually follow silent instruction well. It made her wonder what happened before Sirius had fainted. The couples sat down in the vacated couches while Remus and Sirius sat in the chairs opposite the newcomer.

"How about introductions first?" Sirius said leaning back in the chair indicating with a wave of his hand the one person in the room he didn't know. He raised his brow trying to intimidate the woman but she just gave him a smile that said 'you sad poor pitiful soul'.

"Oh, but why would need to _re_ introduce ourselves, Mr. Black? We've already met," she said in a sickly sweet voice that did not fit her at all.

"The thing in the bathroom didn't count," Sirius said fighting the blush that was trying to creep into his cheeks.

"I wasn't talking about that, but thanks for reminding me," Sirius just looked at her as if she had gone daft and Remus was looking at her in the same way. "Not you too Mr. Lupin. Surely you remember James and Lily's wedding."

"Of course I do," Remus said indigently and Sirius just looked at her confused.

"Then how can you not remember Lily's own Maid of Honor?" Both men's jaws dropped. Remus looked horrified that nothing about her struck a cord in his memory, not her looks nor her scent, and the scent is what was worrying him. Sirius on the other was just shaking his head.

"No, nope. I _remember_ her and she's not you…" Sirius' words trailed off as before his eyes the woman transformed into the cold blonde from the wedding. The green in her eyes bleed away and even the blue became almost colorless. Her long black hair shortened and curled stopping around her shoulders. Both men then recognized her expressionless eyes and cold demeanor. "So you're a Metamorphmagus?"

"No," she said as she shook her head reverting to her natural look. "I just happen to be very skilled in non-verbal and wandless magic." Everyone, save Lily, was duly impressed. "So no introductions needed…"

"I still don't know your name," Sirius said quickly.

"It's Runa," she said as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the couples. "So what's going on that you reached out?"

At her question the two couples slightly wilted and silence descended. The only sound was the giggles and delighted squeals from the little boys who were climbing and tugging on the large wolf who raised his head when the silence descended. Runa cut her eyes to the animal that looked concerned then she looked to the others. When she caught Sirius and Remus' eyes they looked just as confused. What could have made their friends so downtrodden? When suddenly there was a very excited squeal that came from the boys the adults looked to the odd little group. Harry had gotten ahold of one of the wolf's ears and was chewing on it, while Neville was trying to catch the wolf's moving tail, smacking his hands on the floor every time he missed, but he had a determined look on his face. It was when Runa looked into their parents' eyes that she saw the look of heart breaking sorrow.

"Is something wrong with the boys?" Runa asked quietly. All six heads whipped toward her, then the couples bowed their heads drawing both Remus and Sirius' attention to them. Both men paled looking back over to the happy yet strange scene anew. _What could be so wrong that they look like they are about to cry?_ Sirius and Remus thought. The couples stayed silent and in the silence Runa stood and crouched in front of Lily. She placed her hands on Lily's knees and Lily's emerald eyes finally met hers, they were full of tears, but she gave a humorless laugh.

"You're not going to like it," Runa just continued to look at Lily waiting for an explanation. "Dumbledore called us to his office in Hogwarts because of some disturbing news that he just received…" Runa just raised her brow telling Lily to just get on with it. "He said there was a way to bring about the down fall of You-Know-Who…"

"Riddle," Runa said interrupting her.

"What?" Lily responded.

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." At those words it was like a bomb had gone off and everyone was in shock. They were all just staring at her gaping. She looked around at the astonished expressions. "Oh come _on_. Do you really think his name is Vold*muph*" Lily quickly put her hands over Runa's mouth stopping her from saying that cursed name. Then Lily let out a horrified squeak pulling her hands away from her friend's mouth.

"Did you serio… really just lick me?" Lily said as she wiped her hands on her clothes stealing a quick look at Sirius, who gave her a mutinous look because she didn't let him play with the pun that was his name. "And you know that name is cursed." Runa just looked at her and stood striding back to her seat.

"Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself," she said as she sat down. "But continue."

"Not until you tell us how you figured out his real name," Frank demanded.

"It wasn't too hard. He claims to be a descendent of Slytherin so you just go to the closest relative to Slytherin and that leads you to the Gaunt's, crazies that they were, and you look through their line for someone the right age. Marvolo Gaunt only had two children Morfin and Merope Gaunt. Morfin is still rotting in Azkaban, I think or he's dead, either way he had no children so that leaves Merope. So I just had someone do a little digging around Little Hangleton, where the Gaunt's last known home was. Turns out Merope Gaunt married a muggle by the name of… Tom Riddle. I still have some people trying to figure some things out but it was only after a couple months that he supposedly left her and she never returned to Little Hangleton. Actually the only other mention of her is on a birth and death certificate. Her own death certificate and the birth certificate of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, named for his father and grandfather."

"What?" everyone exclaimed lurching out of their seats. "He's a half-blood?" They were all gapping at her. She just gave them a small smirk. Silence reined after their outburst until Sirius started laughing maniacally. He fell back into his chair from laughing so hard, the others just looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"This is rich!" Sirius exclaimed as he caught his breath. "All those pureblooded bigoted bastards are kissing the feet of the son of a muggle." Then his face took on a more serious note. "But this information does nothing." The other's looked like he'd gone mad.

"But…" Alice started, Sirius just his head.

"His followers would never believe us and they'd probably just get angrier saying we were slandering their Lord's 'good name'," Sirius said grimly.

"He's not wrong," Runa added. "But what we could do is start spreading this information around to those that are on the fence. The pureblood families that haven't sided with either side or are just money sometimes. If they have their 'pureblood pride' they will stop their support of him. I know some ears that will listen and spread the word from there."

Sirius raised his eyebrow dually impressed but also wondering who her contacts were and who she was, her name didn't give him anything. _I'll just wait to ask Lils when she's gone_ , Sirius decided. Silence reigned once again but in this silence the Runa was looking at Lily as if she was trying to use _Legilimency_ on her, but then a small smile spread across her lips, she shook her head, standing. Her movement brought everyone's eyes to her.

"Where are you going?" James demanded as he stood and blocked her path. Sirius didn't know why but when James did that he suddenly very much feared for his friend. She just cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Stand down, Potter," she ordered, for which James immediately complied, surprising not only James but the others as well because they _knew_ the Marauder's didn't take orders well. "If Lily's trying to edge her way around telling me what's caused your anxiety then I can only come to one conclusion as to what's behind it."

"And what's that?" Sirius insisted.

"There's only one thing that would tick me off enough for Lily to dance around like this and that's a prophecy." Her declaration made everyone's eyes widen. James and the Longbottoms in awe that she figured it out, Sirius and Remus in shock that some prophecy had caused the look in their friends' eyes, and Lily that she was found out so quickly.

"Why do prophecies anger you so much?" Remus inquired. She stopped at Remus' question and when she looked back at them Remus wished he hadn't asked. The thinly veiled anger darkened her eyes to the color of a raging sea regardless she answered the question.

"Someone I care about greatly was royally screwed over because of a prophecy and he was betrayed in the worst sort of way by people he trusted." She turned back around and headed toward the floo. "Not to mention most prophecies are self fulfilling. Luckily for me," she said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, she muttered her location and threw the powder in. "I know how to negate self fulfilling prophecies." With those parting words she was gone.

* * *

This chapter is done sorry for the long wait. Please REVIEW! I love reviews!


End file.
